


Reincarnation (A MCYT FanFiction)

by Oceaya (BluRoseFly)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluRoseFly/pseuds/Oceaya
Summary: Techno and Dream are reincarnations of their past life, destined to be together just to be destined to die with each other. In their new life, flashbacks and voices are there to either steer them to the way of never ending death like it always have or a breathe of fresh air. It's all up to them to fight against their own destiny.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

“Uhh… Hello,” 10-year-old Techno said to a dirty blond who was found strolling through the halls of the castle, looking around, “I’ve never seen you before around here, who are you?”

“Hi!” The dirty blond exclaimed with a high pitch tone, “I’m Dream, the Captain’s son. You must be Technoblade. Your highness.” He replied, bowing a bit at the very end.

“Do you like to duel?” The pinklette asked.

“Yea,” Dream answered, “I love the feeling of it. Want to duel each other someday?”

“Definitely.”

Ten years later

“Techno!” the now 20-year-old blond man exclaimed, running towards the Pink hair man who was reading a book in the library on a couch in front of the fireplace.

“What do you want, Dream” he signed, closing his book, “Whatever you have to say, it better be good. You know I don’t like it when others interrupt me when I’m reading.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like this,” Dream replied with a big smile, “My dad just said that I was doing great at training so he’s letting me be an actual guard.!”

“Well, Dream. Congrats,” Techno said blandly, “Now will you please give me some peace?”

“That wasn’t even the best part…” Dream wined.

“There’s more?”

“Yeah, my dad moved me up to be a personal guard! Yours!”

“That’s cool too Dream, now let me have my peace.”

“You’re so mean to me, Technoblade”

“Mhm.”

Dream signed, knowing that talking to Techno is useless and he's not going to get much out of him. He settled with getting a book from the shelves and sat next to Techno, distracting himself with the fire rather than reading the book in his hand. He looked to his side and watched his friend relax as he read his book. He smiled to himself and let himself be carried away by the cackling of the fire.


	2. Beginning

Techno groans as the blinding light of the sun hits him. He opened his eyes just to shut them quickly again. He signed when he heard a knock on the door, he knew what the knock meant. Groggily, he got out of his bed and went into his bathroom, taking a bath and getting ready for the day. He wore his normal attire, white blouse, black pants, red belt, black, leather boots and a red cloak. He gently placed his crown on his head and headed out his room to see Dream standing there.

“Morning Techno!” Dream chirped, “Hope you had a good sleep.”

“It was fine,” Techno replied, walking towards the dining room with Dream following closely behind him, “How did you sleep?”

“I couldn’t,” Dream replied, looking away a bit.

Techno stopped walking and turned around, facing Dream, “Why not?”

“Because…” Dream revealed a long rectangular box from behind his back, “I couldn’t wait to give you this.”

Techno accepted the box from Dream, raising his eyebrow at it. He opened the box to reveal a long dagger with a small pig head and smiley face printed on the end of the hilt. Techno took it out of the dagger from the box, handing the box back to Dream to hold on to. He took the blade out of the scabbard and examined the long, silver blade of the dagger. It was made perfectly. He put the blade back into the scabbard and slipped it into his belt and hugged Dream, which he doesn’t normally do willingly.

“Happy Birthday, Techno,” Dream whispered, embracing the warmth.

“Thank you Dream,” Techno replied, pulling himself away from the hug.

“We should probably go to the dining room before your family comes searching for you,,” Dream reminded Techno, “I’m sure they want to give you your birthday wishes as well.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Techno and Dream arrived at the dining room, they saw that pretty much everyone was seated at the table, waiting for Techno.

“There he is,” Dadza exclaimed, “There’s the birthday boy.”

Wibur stood up from his seat and went and patted Techno’s back, “Happy Birthday Techy,” Wilbur said, chuckling a bit after saying that. He could see Dream in the back holding in his laughter.

“Yeah yeah,” Technoblade muttered, annoyed, and sat down in his seat.

“Techno, my friend, my brotha!” Tommy yelled, “How does it feel to know that you’re now one year closer to death.”

“Tommy, I’m never going to,” Techno responded, “Because Technoblade never dies!”

“We’re all going to die one day,” Tommy joked, “It’s just the cold slap of reality”

“Ok enough talking about death,” Philza interrupted Tommy’s child talk, “Let’s just all have breakfast and get ready for the party that’s going to happen soon.”

“Oh no,” Techno thought, “The party. Social interaction. Why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be a little short due to it being normal set up for the storyline. I promise there’ll be longer chapters in the future :D


	3. The Attack

“May I have all of your attention?” Phil asked the large crowd, “Before the party starts I would like to have a few words.”

Everyone in the audience fell silent, eager to hear what the King had to say.

“Thank you all of you for coming to celebrate my son’s birthday. I’m sure Techno is very grateful for everybody,” Phil said, glancing to his side at Techno, who gave the audience a small smile, “I wish you all a good time and thank you all once again for coming.”

As Techno walked through the crowd, Dream going to get him a drink, he thanked the people who congratulated him, he was hoping to find his brothers in the crowd.

“Technoblade,” a 16-year-old brunette called out from the crowd. Techno turned to that direction, seeing Tommy and his best friend, Tubbo.

“Hi Tubbo,” Techno signed and walked towards the two, “How are you enjoying yourself?”

“I’m doing very well, Mr Blade,” Tubbo chirped, “How are you feeling big man, it is your birthday after all.”

“Normal,” Techno answered blankly, not waiting to communicate yet not wanting to seem rude. These people came here because of him, and as much as he wished they hadn't, they still did and the only polite thing to do would be greeting them.

“Normal is good,” Tubbo said, smiling, “It’s good to have some sort of normality in life, right?”

“Right…” Tommy said, glancing at Tubbo.

“So, where’s Ranboo,” Techno stated, looking around, “I thought he was with you guys.”

“He went to get us some dri-” Tommy said scouting around, “There he is.”

Both Tubbo and Techno turned to Tommy’s direction, seeing Ranboo holding 2 cups of grape juice, chatting with Dream who’s holding grape juice in one hand and alcohol in the other.

“Sorry for taking so long,” Ranboo said, handing Tubbo one of the cups, “I couldn’t figure out how I could carry all three cups. Thank god Dream was there.”

‘Here you guys go,” Dream said, handing Techno the alcohol and juice to Tommy.

“Well, it was nice chatting with you guys,” Techno said, taking a sip of his drink, “I’ll go find Wilbur. Enjoy the rest of the party!”

As Techno and Dream walked away from the group of minors, Techno turned to Dream.

“Want a sip?” He asked, gesturing to the glass in his hand.

“Techno…” Dream signed, “You know I can’t drink on the job. If your dad finds out, both our dads will kill me.”

“You’re not very fun, Dre,” Techno said, smirking.

Dream opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, his eyes focused on something behind Techno. A figure was slowly walking towards Techno, hands behind their back. And just barely out of view, was the tip of a knife’s blade. Their head was low, not letting Dream see his identity.

Techno realised that Dream wasn’t responding and was focusing on something behind him made him worried. Before he could turn his head to look at what Dream was staring at, Dream grabbed him and started walking through the crowd.

“Dream, what’s going on?” Techno whisper-shouted, confused and worried.

“Suspicious being behind you,” Dream replied blandly, looking around very quickly, spotting the mysterious figure once again, trying to hide amongst the crowd while continuing walking to Techno. Techno turned his head at a degree so that whoever Dream’s talking about wouldn’t notice that Techno’s aware of him. When he spotted the person, he immediately pulled Dream and out the ballroom doors, praying that his dad doesn’t see him sneaking out. As they were out the door, they headed straight for the garden outside. Hoping that if they were fighting, there would be more space for them to move. As they ran, they also heard footsteps behind them. When they finally reached the garden, Dream pulled Techno away as a blade flew towards them, missing Techno completely by an inch. Techno heard the swinging of a sword and quickly spun around, pulling his own sword out and swung it at the person. Their swords clashed and Techno pushed the mysterious person back. The person was wearing a black mask. But on that mask, was a symbol that Techno couldn’t really make out, but it felt really familiar. Distracted, the person pulled out a throwing star and threw it at Techno. Techno reacted quickly and dogged it, but Dream didn’t realise what was coming until the star hit him in the stomach, letting out a pained groan. Techno’s eyes widened as he glared at the person who threw it. He swung his sword and plunged it into their chest, feeling the pressure of his sword rip through their flesh. The person fell to the ground, dead. Worried, Techno looked back to Dream who was struggling to stand.

Dream’s POV

As I attempted to pull the star out and fight, I started to feel really dizzy. I didn’t know what was wrong since I have been shot in the stomach before but I have never felt like this. My legs felt shaky and I fell to the ground. My sight became blurry as I felt someone or something moving towards me. Before I could make out who it was, my vision went black as I fell into nothing.

Techno’s POV

As Dream fell, I rushed towards him, catching him before he could hit the ground. I suddenly heard a bunch of noises coming from the inside of the castle. My family came out into the garden, eyes widened at the scene. My sword in a stranger’s chest while I’m holding an unconscious Dream. Both the body and I were sitting in a pool of blood. It was horrific.

“Oh my god, Techno,” Philza gasped, “What happened here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is my first time writing any sort of battle scene so I really hope I did decently. And since a new trimester has just started in my school, I’m a little more free these few days so I will be doing my best writing as many chapters I can. Hope you guys enjoy :D


	4. Mask

Dream’s POV

The first thing I registered when I finally came to is the splitting headache. What happened to me? I slowly opened my eyes to a familiar white room. My eyes scanned the surrounding area. From the bed that I was laying on to the bottles of medications on the counter opposite of me. I realised I was in the castle ward. I tried sitting up, but all that did was cause a large amount of pain in the upper part of my body. I grunted in pain and as I did, two people came into the room at the same time.

3rd Person POV

“Careful Dream,” the nurse said as she checked on him, “You were injured pretty bad.”

Dream tried to speak, but for some reason, his voice came out as a mere whisper.

“W-what happened?” Dream muttered, closing his eyes once again, feeling disoriented.

“The star that struck you was poisoned,” Techno explained, eyeing Dream’s injury, “It was a strong one too. We almost couldn’t get it out of your bloodstream.”

Dream opened his eyes once again, and looked at Techno, he then turned his head to face the nurse.

“Am I allowed to leave soon?” Dream asked quietly, feeling that if he did any sudden movements, his whole head would explode.

“Well, that poison that struck you was particularly strong,” the nurse explained, “So maybe you should stay here for a day. Then, you can go.”

Dream simply nodded and shut his eyes. He heard the door open and closed. Tho he only heard one pair of footsteps, and judging by those, he was sure it was the nurse that left.

“So,” Techno said, sitting down next to Dream, “How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy,” Dream muttered, “This somehow feels worse than that time when I had an arrow in my chest. Anyways, have you identified your attacker?”

“By the time we got back to the garden after escorting you here, he was gone. Though, somehow, his mask was there.”

“That’s weird, why escape but leave such a large piece of evidence behind?”

“I don’t know, but maybe the mask can tell us something. I’m thinking of checking out the library to see if there’s anything on it.”

“Nerd.”

Techno rolled his eyes and turned to leave, “Get well soon, Dream.”

“Mhm.”

Techno’s POV

As soon as I left the ward, I went to my room. I kept the mask in a secret drawer, just in case whoever attacked us came back for it. I lifted the mask out. It was black, with eyes with little, purple, slits in the eyes, it was almost retile like. On the forehead of the mask, was a circle with another slit in the middle. The circle was green and the slit was black. Below the left eye was a mark with two small vertical dots. While under the right eye had a close bracket marked instead. In the middle of the mask, there was a white line. The mask looked creepy, but for some reason it looked so familiar. But no matter how much I think, I couldn’t recognize where it came from. I took the mask and left the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I have the story plots planned out but am having a hard time executing it so I might take some time between each chapter.


End file.
